


【VD】我弟被我自己抢走了怎么办

by vdisreal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdisreal/pseuds/vdisreal
Summary: ·又是没什么道理的PWP。·由群友提供的5V穿回3代时间线在3V面前煎蛋的神奇脑洞。·世纪难题：我绿我自己到底算不算NTR.jpg·5V和3V之间有巨大实力差距预警。5哥很S预警。·新的一年，给3代抛妻弃子（？）的哥送上最好（？）的新年礼物。·为作区分，5V写作维吉尔，3V写作Vergil。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	【VD】我弟被我自己抢走了怎么办

【我弟被我自己抢走了怎么办】

·又是没什么道理的PWP。  
·由群友提供的5V穿回3代时间线在3V面前煎蛋的神奇脑洞。  
·世纪难题：我绿我自己到底算不算NTR.jpg  
·5V和3V之间有巨大实力差距预警。5哥很S预警。  
·新的一年，给3代抛妻弃子（？）的哥送上最好（？）的新年礼物。  
·为作区分，5V写作维吉尔，3V写作Vergil。

这算什么……这到底是算什么……

Dante的眼前一篇模糊，泪水悬挂在眼眶里晃悠了几下，最终滴滴答答地落在身下兄长敞开的大衣里，顺着那件精致的马甲慢慢滑下。

他另一位更加年长的兄长此时正抓握着他的腰臀，狠狠地侵犯着他才刚刚被开发没一会儿的后穴。疼痛与剧烈的快感一起席卷进他的脑海，使他不仅无法抑制地哭泣，也无法克制住自己被电流般源源不断的刺激爽得憋不住的呻吟。

他年轻的兄长紧咬着牙，躺在他的身下用恶狠狠的眼神死死盯着弟弟布满情欲色彩的潮红脸颊，仿佛下一秒就会直接拿起阎魔刀把他捅个对穿。

但Vergil做不到，因为未来的维吉尔实在比他强太多太多，这个神情平静甚至还带着一丝笑意的男人不费吹灰之力就用Vergil自己的阎魔刀将他整个人钉在墙上，而几把快得他完全无法看清的幻影剑下一秒就直接洞穿他的手臂和掌心，把他牢牢地困在了墙角。

他只能看着讨厌的弟弟被操得脸颊眼眶都通红一片，哭得可怜兮兮的，扭动着屁股想要缓解过度的快感和疼痛，但却始终逃不脱身后维吉尔的掌控，甚至紧接着就被变本加厉地索取更多以作为想要逃跑的惩罚。

Dante看着属于自己的哥哥咬牙切齿的样子，恍恍惚惚地回想起这一切的开端。

当时他才刚刚从一个莫名其妙的光头那里收到了一封来自一直都很莫名其妙的臭哥哥的莫名其妙的邀请函，披萨还没吃完就被一群小怪闯进了家门。而就在他打算按照自己脑子里的想法炫酷地解决掉这些碍事的垃圾时，一道十字形的传送门就突然开在了他的眼前。

周围的恶魔们在同一个瞬间全部化作了漫天飞舞的碎片，洋洋洒洒地落在还没完全成型的事务所的地板上，

而这个年长的维吉尔就这么漫不经心地从传送门中走出来，慢吞吞地转着目光打量了一圈四周，最终将视线停在了年轻、对他来讲甚至可以说是年幼的弟弟身上，微微掀起了一个几乎看不太出来的笑容。

“你和我记忆中没有任何区别，Dante。”这是他见到Dante后说的第一句话。

Dante迷惑又茫然地睁大眼睛盯着眼前这个高大的男人看，他的视觉、听觉乃至于直觉都告诉他眼前这个人就是他那个臭哥哥，但无论从身高、体型、神态乃至于气场来看，他和自己印象中的Vergil都相差太远了。

在短暂的疑惑后，又或者说是在维吉尔抬起脚步朝他走来之后，Dante突然警醒过来，一把抬起原本抗在肩上的叛逆大剑指向他，一边连连发问：“你从哪儿冒出来的？是什么东西？恶魔？现在恶魔的变装术这么高级了吗？还是这又是臭老哥的什么新把戏？……哈，看起来不先教训你一顿你是不会说话的了，那就来吧！我……”

他话音未落，维吉尔就瞬间出现在他面前半米的位置，侧身躲过叛逆大剑锋利的剑刃，抬起手的同时换出阎魔刀，单单只用刀鞘就轻松地弹开了他横扫过去的剑锋。

阎魔刀的刀身转了个漂亮的圈，刀尾顺势打在Dante握着叛逆大剑剑柄的手腕上，迫使他脱力松手。维吉尔抬起另一只手，在半空中接住叛逆，随手甩到了不远处的桌上。

成熟的男人甚至轻轻哼笑一声，又略微摇了摇头，说：“现在的你实在太弱了，弟弟。”

“弟弟？你果然就是Vergil——”Dante甩了甩胀痛的手腕，翻身拧胯，用力一脚往维吉尔腰侧踹去——他原本是想踹脸的，但眼前这年长的维吉尔该死的要比原本的Vergil高上好大一截，他很可能根本就够不到这家伙的鼻子。

维吉尔看都没看就随意地抬起手抓住他的脚踝，在Dante表情震惊的注视中举起手臂，将他整个人倒吊着拎了起来，“我确实是维吉尔，Dante，”他笑着说，“但姑且不完全算是你现在的哥哥。”

“那你到底是从什么地方来的什么东西？！”Dante挥舞着双手想去抓维吉尔的腿和膝盖，“你想做什么！”

维吉尔又笑了一声。这实在不像是Dante认识的那个Vergil，太不像了。Vergil几乎从不露出任何多余的表情，就算偶尔笑起来也只会冷笑，看起来比没表情时还凶。

而现在这个维吉尔却一边笑着一边轻柔地捏了捏Dante的脚踝，如果不是下一刻他就被狠狠地扔进了沙发里的话，他都快要被维吉尔温和的外表给欺骗了。

“你不需要知道我从哪里来，Dante。”维吉尔耐心地回答了弟弟，然后将膝盖抵上沙发，伸出没有拿着阎魔刀的左手按住他的肩膀，凑到他面前，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，在这危险又微妙的距离下轻声说，“我来教你长大。”

Dante在连连吃瘪的愤怒中直接嗤笑了他一声，“我才不需要你教我长大，不知道哪里来的混蛋老哥，我已经十……”

维吉尔又一次打断了弟弟的话。他直接咬住了Dante柔软的嘴唇，迅速地找上在说话时还没来得及收进去的嫩红舌头，吸吮着他的舌尖和一点点靠近外侧的口腔内壁，尽情地搜刮他整齐牙齿和喉间的空气。

Dante被这个突然起来而又侵略性极强的吻惊呆在了原地。他震惊于一直以来都和他互相讨厌的哥哥居然在亲吻自己，他毫无经验，甚至找不到反击的机会，就直接被这个极具技巧的吻给掠夺走了所有的注意力。

他不知道这个从传送门里突然冒出来的维吉尔怎么会这么了解自己，总是能在他窒息的前一秒松开他，不等他喘息几下，就再次夺走他对呼吸的掌控权。与此同时，他还感受到维吉尔的双手都在不知什么时候抚摸上了他赤裸的腰部，那把阎魔刀就这么悄无声息的消失了，他甚至没察觉到任何魔力波动的痕迹。

“你到底在做什么……？”Dante在一次接吻的间隙中终于找到侧过头的机会，喘息着问维吉尔。

“我不会再回答一次我已经回答过的问题，Dante。”维吉尔说着又亲吻上了Dante因为侧过头而直接暴露在他齿下的颈部肌肤。

这块皮肤的下面埋藏着大动脉和无数血管，它们在维吉尔的唇下跳动着，鲜活的年轻动感穿过血肉和皮肤，清晰地传递给了他。维吉尔用嘴唇在这块区域摩擦几下，在Dante发出舒服的喘息气音时，又一改之前的温柔，狠狠地咬破了弟弟的皮肉。

Dante的惨呼和辱骂一同出口，下意识地抬起拳头去揍维吉尔的脸，但维吉尔的反应明显比他要快得多，他直接松口退开一些距离，甚至还顺势拽住Dante胸前的枪带，一起拉扯了起来。

就算是在被Dante怒视甚至痛骂着的时候，这个老成的维吉尔也不会被掀起丝毫情绪拨动，毕竟和那个更加年长的Dante比起来，这个孩子一般的Dante确实太过稚嫩了一些。他依旧挂着似笑非笑的表情，在Dante恶狠狠地扑过来之前，松开了拽着Dante枪带的手。

弹性十足的枪带“啪”的一声又狠又准确地打在Dante的乳头上，他被刺激得向后狠狠甩了一下头发，嘴中溢出一声呜咽。

“你这个该死的臭混蛋……！”这时候的Dante还没办法以任何语言以外的方式反抗维吉尔，所以他只能不断满足着自己的口舌之欲。这让维吉尔不由得想起了Nero，那小子真的很像年轻时的Dante。

“愚蠢又无用的装束，自然会让你付出些许代价。”维吉尔含义模糊地说了一句，之后便不再打算跟他废话，而是直接抓住Dante的双手，扯下了他这件没有任何遮体功能的大衣。

就在他将手伸向Dante的裤子，而Dante则盘算着该怎么给这个家伙一记重击时，他事务所的大门再一次被不速之客重重踹开了。

维吉尔因此而停下了手中的动作。他唇角微笑的弧度加深了一些，并不因此而感到惊讶，甚至还说了一句：“倒是比我想象中要快。”

“……什么？”Dante再次感到迷惑，但这次他很快就找到了答案——因为Vergil，属于他的那个和自己一样大的Vergil，正面如寒霜地从大门外走进来，然后用饱含怒气又略带疑惑的眼神看向了自己身上这个年长的维吉尔。

在与年轻的自己对视着的时候，维吉尔却要表现得从容得多。他甚至对Vergil略略颔首，看起来礼貌而又优雅。

“回到你自己的时间里去，老家伙。”Vergil大步走向他们，毫不留情地用极其不好听的称谓称呼未来的自己，“我和Dante之间不需要你在这里碍手碍脚。”

“能在这么短的时间里察觉到阎魔刀的异常，并且判断出我来自不同的时空，”令Dante在一头雾水中还感到惊讶的是，维吉尔看起来甚至有些愉悦，尽管他说出来的话也不见得比Vergil说的话好听，“看来曾经的我并不像我记忆中那么没用。”

Vergil二话不说就拔出阎魔刀冲向了他，攻击性一如Dante记忆中那么强。而在他身上这个维吉尔丝毫没有表现出任何攻击性和警惕心的意思，Dante只感觉到眼前蓝光一闪，Vergil的阎魔刀就和刚才的叛逆一样被甩飞到了墙角。

这个维吉尔自从出现以来，动作就快到Dante根本看不清。Dante骇然地意识到这一点，但还没等他深思，维吉尔就一把拖住了他的屁股，将他整个人抱了起来。Dante的整个头部和部分上半身都因此往维吉尔的背后倒去，如果不是维吉尔及时将托举着他屁股的左手小臂放低，顺便紧紧抓握住了他的大腿，他就要整个人栽到维吉尔背后去了。

这简直就是抱小孩儿的姿势……！Dante瞬间涨红了脸，愤怒和羞耻一同涌进四肢百骸。

而令他感到愤怒的是，在击落了Vergil的阎魔刀后，维吉尔只微微招了招手，那把本该独属于他哥的阎魔刀就这么落进了另一个维吉尔的手心。维吉尔不紧不慢地看着被击退的Vergil，单手弹开阎魔刀的刀鞘，然后将阎魔刀投掷出去，直接贯穿Vergil的肩膀，将他整个人都狠狠地钉在了墙上。

Vergil闷哼一声，转手就去拔自己的肩膀上的爱刀，但他终究还是比未来的自己弱了太多，在他的指尖碰到刀柄之前，来自维吉尔的、更加锋利危险的幻影剑就随之而来，凶狠地刺穿了他的双臂关节和掌心。

虽然这愤怒来得莫名其妙，但Dante就是觉得本该和自己拼斗得不分高下的老哥被别人揍了就很气，于是他丝毫不管惹怒这个抱着自己的维吉尔会有什么后果，强忍着压迫在自己身上的魔力的束缚，一口咬住了维吉尔的肩膀以表达微弱的反抗。

维吉尔侧头看向作出恶狠狠的表情死命咬着自己肩膀的年轻弟弟，并不感到生气，但却抬起手在他的屁股上狠狠地甩了一巴掌。

这一掌没刺激到Dante，但却莫名刺激到了被钉在墙上的Vergil，他不再顾忌贯穿自己的幻影剑，用力向前挣扎了一下。若只是普通的武器，他或许就能挣脱出来了，但这是维吉尔的幻影剑，来自不知道多少年前的那个未来的自己所掌控的幻影剑，充满了不可违抗的恐怖力量。在庞大魔力的掌控下，他根本没有丝毫挣脱的可能性。

这令Vergil感到愤怒的同时也有些微妙的满足感。毕竟虽然是不同的自己，但最终也还是他自己。在若干年后的自己身上，散发着如此强大的气息，这对Vergil来说不可谓是一件足够让他高兴且具有吸引力的事——前提是这家伙此时没有抱着他弟弟的话。

维吉尔接下来做的事情才是真正使Dante感到难以置信的。

年长的维吉尔抱着Dante逐渐靠近被钉在墙上的Vergil，途中还操控着阎魔刀和幻影剑放开了年轻的自己，让他滑落到地上，然后再次用那些刀刀剑剑刺穿了他，这使Dante和Vergil都感到了被戏耍一般的极端不快。

力量——Dante难得和Vergil产生了同一个想法。和这个维吉尔对比起来，他们太弱，太需要更多力量了。

“你本不需要参与进来。”维吉尔平静地对年轻的自己说，“但我也的确足够了解曾经的自己，所以你一定会来。”

但他的动作却一点都不平静。他把Dante直接扔在坐在墙角的Vergil身上，抓住Dante的双手缚在身后，一把扯下了弟弟的裤子。

“停下！”Vergil和Dante同时朝他呵斥道。

“我想做的事情，同样也一定是你想做的事情。”维吉尔没理会Dante，而是继续对年轻的自己说道，“我做出的事情，同样也是你会做出的事情。我们有什么本质上的区别么？”

区别大了！Dante在心中怒吼。虽然Vergil足够讨厌，永远都那么讨厌，但才没你这么变态！

“停手。”Vergil冷冷地瞪视着年长的自己。

在他说出更多的威胁之前，维吉尔就接过了他的话：“你不会停手的，永远都不会。所以我也不会。”

他说着抚摸了一下Dante光溜溜的屁股，这个屁股的手感和未来的但丁有一些奇妙的差别，连维吉尔都说不出来具体差别在哪儿，但却足够令他此时兴致盎然且感到一丝新鲜。

紧接着他就将两根手指捅进了Dante身后那个从未被开发或侵占过的穴口。强行被撑开的穴口自然直接就被撕裂出血，Dante在他手下挣扎怒骂着，甚至想要抬脚向后去踹维吉尔的身体。

与此同时，Vergil也再次剧烈地挣动了一下，虽然明知自己不会成功，但就如维吉尔所说的，他从不曾轻易放弃。

Dante本以为会再次被维吉尔压制，但痛苦却没再继续发生。维吉尔凑近他的脑后，在他耳边轻轻唤道：“Dante。”

这声轻唤实在太过温柔，属于维吉尔的独特声线在自己耳边这么温柔地响起的感觉实在太奇妙了，奇妙到Dante忍不住停下挣扎，转过头看了维吉尔一眼。

“看着我，Dante。”维吉尔轻吻过他的耳廓，贴着他的脸颊问道：“我是谁？”

Vergil从来没用这么温和的语气和他说过话，像是一个真正的兄长那样，用疼爱甚至宠爱的语气询问他什么。

Dante看着他的脸部轮廓愣了神。这张脸和Vergil有许多深浅不一的差距，但从第一眼看见他时，Dante就很确定这就是他的哥哥，这就是Vergil。无论有多少差别，跨越了多少时光，Vergil永远都是Vergil，这一点是不会变的。

“Verge……”Dante恍惚地叫着他，然后收获了一个同时代的Vergil绝不会展现给他的微笑。

“我在。”维吉尔一边回答，一边熟练地扩张着弟弟的身体。他将目光转向从刚才开始就一直一言不发的Vergil，直视着年轻的自己眼中的怒意和警告。

Dante逐渐在维吉尔的扩张和在内部肠道的揉弄中呻吟出声。他的脑中仿佛塞了一团浆糊，也搞不清楚现在的状况，只觉得身后这个维吉尔是可以信任的，至少是值得他信任的。

之前撕裂的血液给维吉尔的手指提供了足够的润滑，他很快就彻底撑开了这个从来没有人涉及过的小穴，然后解开腰带，将自己的阴茎释放出来，用可以说得上是庞大的龟头抵住那个瑟瑟发抖的穴口。

Dante猛然清醒过来，想回头去看，但却被维吉尔轻柔又坚定地按住了后脑。

“你用什么玩意儿抵着我？！”Dante慌乱地扭动着身体，下意识地去看身下Vergil的裆部，已经不知道自己是在对着哪个Vergil说话了，“你这东西也太大了，你怎么长这么大的！”

Vergil依旧默不作声，只用看白痴的眼神瞪了弟弟一眼，随即又看向维吉尔，语气冷得像是魔界里最凌冽的寒风：“你会因此付出代价的。”

“我不会。”维吉尔用意味不明的眼神看着年轻的自己，喃喃着回答道，“因为我已经付出过了。”

“你们在说什么乱七八……”Dante的话说到一半就转成了痛苦的呻吟，维吉尔已经开始侵占他的身体了。那根巨大的东西不断向前开拓着，他的肠道紧紧地包裹着柱身，穴口艰难地一点点吞咽着他哥哥的阴茎，眼眶中迅速酝酿起了不可抑制的泪水。

这也太疼了……

Dante强行忍耐着眼泪，他不想在Vergil面前示弱——两个都不想。

但他最终还是哭了出来，因为在确定他适应了自己的尺寸后，维吉尔就开始大力地进出起来，一下一下将自己钉进弟弟的身体里，每一下都让Dante颤颤巍巍的泪水落下几滴。

Dante模糊地回忆着这糟糕的事件从始至今的细节，他已经没法好好思考了，只能在维吉尔为他制造的快感海浪中沉沉浮浮。他眼前模糊一片，甚至已经看不清在自己身下沉默着的Vergil的表情。

“唔……呜……啊，Verge……”Dante一边哭一边叫着哥哥的名字，在不间断的撞击中努力寻找着自己的嗓音，“Vergil……哥哥……！”

他叫出哥哥的时候，明显听见维吉尔和Vergil同时喘息了一声。他这时候才发现自己身下的这个和自己同龄的哥哥似乎也硬了。

那根坚硬的性器在他的身体里进进出出，不断撑开肠道又退出去，在柔软的肠道还没做好下一次接待准备时就又顶进来，在他最敏感的位置上来回摩擦顶弄。

Dante觉得他快疯了，说不定快死了。

被自己哥哥干死，还是被未来的没见过的哥哥干死，这死法也太窝囊了一点。

“Dante……”而他这个该死的混蛋老哥居然还在他耳边用性感得要命的声音叫他的名字。

Dante睁大眼睛，透过眼眶里的泪水看向Vergil，想象着年轻的兄长用这种语气叫自己的名字，原本就硬得快要爆炸的阴茎顿时更加挺立了几份。

“哥哥……呜……”他哭泣着，叫着两个哥哥中的不知道哪一个，“抱抱我……”

Vergil紧咬着牙关，双拳同样握得死紧，一丝丝鲜血从他的掌心中滑落，穿过幻影剑滴落到地板上。

维吉尔又凶狠地在Dante体内抽插了一阵，他眯着眼睛，看了看身下已经快要被快感逼迫得喘不上气的Dante，和已经不愿意再继续死瞪着他的年轻的自己，骤然间收回了所有的幻影剑。

Vergil依旧被阎魔刀钉在墙上，但他在双手被解放后的第一时间却并没有立刻拔掉自己的爱刀，而是在迟疑几秒后，缓慢地拥抱了Dante。

在被Vergil抱住的瞬间，Dante浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，他尖叫着仰起头，性器的顶端终于突破了桎梏，喷出一道道浓郁的精液。

因为他们此时体位的关系，他的精液全部喷洒到了Vergil的脸上。Vergil没有躲开，只最后看了维吉尔一眼，狠狠咬住了弟弟的耳廓。

维吉尔也在这时紧紧抱住Dante的腰，射在了弟弟身体的最深处。

“我告诉过你。”维吉尔轻喘几声，似笑非笑地看了一眼Vergil湿濡的裆部，“我们本是一人，毫无区别。”

THE END


End file.
